A Year Long Mission
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are on one of the longest missions of thier life. They're working for a noble woman named Satoko, who's looking for a sutible husband. Or is she? Sai X OC. Naruto X OC, and maybe OC x Sakura. T for..Read it and find out..
1. The Start of a New Year

"Sai?"

The boy looked up from his new work. "Yes, Satoko-chan?"

"This is all so new to me..."

"Please specify 'this', Satoko-san?"

"I mean, having to go around from place to place to find a sutible husband, Sai-kun."

He blinked and looked back down at his new art, erasing and redrawing here and there. "I suppose that traveling constantly could be stressful to someone whom usually just stays in one spot."

She sat next to him. "Would you," she cleared her throat, "Would you sleep with me again, Sai?" she asked shakily.

He paused his brush stroke and turned to her. "But, the bed is so small," he protested.

A dark blush danced across her face. "I-I know," she inched closer to him, "But I still feel uneasy being with myself...You know there are people after me, Sai."

The artist was hesitant while he mentally laid out the pros and cons. On one hand, he'd be close to her if someone actually did try to abduct her in the middle of the night. Though, he would be uncomfortable from the small space...But, she is warm..and she smells nice too, so he could stand it all a bit better. On second thought, Naruto would always call him a pervert when he does, and Naruto likes to make up stories to tell Satoko's bodyguard, Dai. But, Sai is good friends with Dai already, and Dai just likes to laugh about it.

Satoko watched the boy, trying her best to keep her puppy-dog eyes watery. Finally, she broke the silence with a huff. "You mean you don't wanna sleep with me, Sai?" she said, feeling hurt.

He kept his thoughtful look- a hand at his chin, his eyes fixed on the paper infrount of him -and raised a hand at her question, still avoiding eye contact. "No, no. I do wish to sleep with you, but..."

Her eyes teared up. She sniffed, "B-But wha-at, S..Sai-kun?"

He made the mistake of looking at her and her innocent face. "I...I.."

His fate was sealed.

She sniffed again, tears falling freely now, "But..?"

He sighed, slumped over, gave her a hug, and admitted defeat. "Alright...We can sleep together, but we have to get a bigger bed, okay?" he asked sweetly.

Her tears seemed to fade almost instantly, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Mister Sai!" she squealed.

He held her close, pulling her into his lap. "You're welcome."

He knew he'd regret that later. Partially because his back would be killing him, and partially because they were being stared at by the people who had just walked in on their conversation.

"What?" said Satoko to the crowd.

A man with long dark hair spoke up first. "Well, you're disscussing something like that, and I believe, seeing as we just walked in, we might've misinterprated something..."

'We' as in himself and the rest of squad seven.

She blinked. "What could you possibly misinterprate, Dai?"

He cleared his throat with a cough, "Well, some may think that you and Sai may be talking about...Sleeping together?"

Satoko raised a brow, not truely understanding the bad part about that. She stared at the people behind him. "Uzumaki."

The blonde stepped forward. "Yeah?"

"What do you think Sai and I were talking about?"

"Having se-"

Sakura immediantly covered his mouth. "Second thoughts." she finished.

Satoko raised a brow. "Second thoughts?"

Sakura nodded in reassurance. "Yes, of course! You know, having second thoughts on what you'd want to eat."

Satoko gave the blonde a look of boredom. "Whatever," she mumbled, getting out of Sai's lap. She walked past them and went into her room. "I'll be in the bath if you need me," she shouted, undressing and walked towards the hot spring.

Dai, whom was used to her behavior, closed his eyes respectivly with a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Sakura nodded calmly. They were both girls, so she wasn't embarressed.

Kakashi was too busy looking at his Paridise Kiss to notice. "M'hm..."

Sai slept in the same bed. Why should he be surprised? "I understand fully."

But there was always Naruto.

His face turned red and he just stared, amazed that a woman could be so open with herself. "Sa..Satoko!"

She opened the door. "Yes, Naruto?"

"You...You're na...You're clothes are...!" he was shaking, fumbling for the right words.

"I'm naked, Naruto? Is that it?"

He nodded. "Well, duh! Why don't you put some clothes on or somethin'?" he boomed, pointing a finger at her.

She let out a horse laugh. "You getting ho-"

"Okay, time you your bath, Sato-chan!" rushed Dai as he pushed her through the door.

The door slid shut and Satoko, reluctantly, went on with her buisiness.

* * *

Is it good? Read and Review, guys!  
;A; I just realized how silly it is! Therefore, I redid the chappy.


	2. The Real Reason

"C'mon, Kakuzu! Let's rest for now," complained Hidan.

Kakuzu, ignoring the Jashinish, put his Akatsuki cloak in his bag and kept walking.

Hidan huffed, walking infrount of him. He held up a hand. "Now, I'm all for missions that may lead to a good sacrifice, but I'm tired. We've been walking for days and my fucking feet hurt."

Kakuzu, in turn, rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Move, Hidan," he said gruffly, "If you're in my way, I'll just kick your sorry ass like I always do."

Hidan glared. "Bring it, old man!"

Kakuzu let out a sigh before he slapped the instigator across the face. When the body fell, the old man simply trampled over his partner. Hey, he had a high bounty he was close to collecting, there's no way in hell he'd let one person screw it up. Needless to say, Kakuzu didn't mind stepping on his partner to get to the gates of his homeland. "C'mon, idiot." he said gruffly, "I hear this is where our target is. I don't wanna dilydally, you know how easily she gets away-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Hidan, rising from his spot, "You told me three times already, Kakuzu. Don't you think I'd get it by now?"

The mentioned stayed silent.

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Well?"

Silence kept over the man

"Kakuzu..." he growled.

"What?" he replied innoscently.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Hidan, I heard you."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Don't you think I'd get what you said after you reapeat it three times?"

Kakuzu felt himself smirk. Was he going to get the other's goose? "Hidan, why don't we get you a room, huh? You need your rest."

Hidan folded his arms over his, now bare, chest. "So, you think I'm dumb, Kakuzu?"

He tried his best to hold in his laughter, making sure to stay quiet.

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

The door slid open to the hot springs. It revealed a tall, slender siloette.

"Hey, Dai," called Satoko.

He sat next to her in the bath. "Hey."

She felt her dark cheeks glow red from the small space he had left between them. "How're you doing, my prince-like pimp?"

With a soft laugh, he slung his arm over her shoulders. "Don't call me that, silly," he laughed, nuzzling his face against her neck, "Anyway, you know how I am, Satoko: tired as always."

She lifted an arm out of the water and placed a gentle hand on his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, but tommorow night we'll be able to leave."

"Is that your last client for here?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah, it's the last one."

He nibbled at her neck and felt himself smile at the giggle it earned him.

"What are you doing, Dai," she squeeled, letting out more laughs.

Her laugh.  
It was the first thing Dai had loved about her. In all fairness, it was the only thing that he could fall in love with.

"Dai?"

"Yes, Satoko?"

"Tell me how we first met," she asked softly, stroking his hair.

A blush was dusted across his cheeks. "You really like that story, huh?"

"Who wouldn't," she giggled.

He felt his heart flutter. "Alright, let's see."

"When I was seven, my parents let me go outside in the wilderness. They told me to be warry though, because there was a sort of monster, a 'soot devil', lingering around. Of course, I didn't believe them. I just thought they didn't want me out because I was blind.

"So, I went into the woods, feeling my way around, and all of a sudden I heard a cry. It scared me, but I still walked toward it. The crying got louder and louder, untill I fell. Then everything went black.

"I awoke to what seemed like moments later to be greeted by a beautiful, four-year-old angel."

Satoko laughed softly. "That was me, wasn't it?"

He nibbled harder on her neck, his arm sliding around her waist. "You bet."  
"But, let me finish, Satoko."

"That angel...That sweet, little angel had not only succeded to knock me unconsious, but she'd managed to let me regain my sight back. And do you know what happened after that?"

By now, he had climbed ontop of her, planting kisses along her neckline. "We teamed up. You became my first friend."

"M'hm?"

"You fed me and gave me new clothes, you even taught me how to read and write."

He pulled back, a soft smile on his face. "And?"

"And when I turned thirteen, you took me away from that hell of a village, supporting me at every turn."

"Then what happened?"

"When I turned fifteen, I took it into my own hands to take care of us both, Dai!"

He smiled, moving away from her. "That's right. Now, you and I collect bounties. I just wish there was a different way to do it."

* * *

"So, wait," said Hidan, finally being able to be on a real bed and not dirt, "You're saying that you want me to sleep with our target, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu, in sheer annoyance, "No, idiot. I want you to make her feel comfortable. I also want you to put down your guard."

"But, if I do fuck her?"

"Then she will try to kill you," deadpanned Kakuzu.

"But, I can't kill her?"

"That's right. This bounty-I mean, target needs to be captured alive and kept that way."

Hidan fidgeted in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it now, Hidan?"

"If I have enough time," he began, "Can I fu-"

"Stop saying it like that!"

Hidan chuckled. "Why not? That's what the bitch is for, right?"

Kakuzu snapped his fingers as a new rule came to mind. "That reminds me: I don't want you using any prophanity."

The Jashinist felt his world crumble. His whole persona relied on cussing, and now his partner wanted him to stop cold turkey?

"What? It's not that hard."

"B-But.."

"But?"

"B...B...B-but.."

Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Listen, I'm givng you this rule for tonight only."

Hidan was still spouting nonscence.

"I'm asking you to do this because you're posing as a lecherous prince. Not an ass."

Hidan seemed to snap out of his 'coma' at the comment, shooting Kakuzu a glare for the cheapshot that was made at his personality. "So, I can screw her. But, I can't talk the way I want?"

"Firstly, congrats on not saying on curse word when you had the right occasion. Secondly, yes. You will have to be on your best behavior. She's like a bird; close in the space slowly and carefully; don't make any sudden moves. And really, don't bring up your false god."

"Screw you, you damn pile of-"

He grabbed a fast hold on his jaw. "Hidan, I swear to all that is holy," he said calmly, "That if you screw this up, I will cut off your tongue and shove it up ass of the most disgusting, most ugly hooker I can find. Do we have an understanding?"

With his face twisted into that of 'oh, god no!', he nodded. Hell, with as much time as they spend together, he could give the man an earful later.

* * *

"Dai!" called Satoko as she stood in the middle of her room, gazing angrily at the mirror on her vanity. Her hands were multitasking from trying to tie the sash on her kimono to doing her hair and make-up. "Dai," she shouted, her tone more rushed, "Get your ass in here, I need your help!"

He turned to the door, keeping his ass on the floor. "Excuse me," he said to Kakashi, whom at the time, was having a conversation about thier favorite books. Said interupted man gave the younger a nod to signalfy an 'okay' before Dai walked off into Satoko's room.

"Yes?" he said softly, glancing around the area. He had been looking for anyone else in the room that wasn't either of them, mainly Sai. When he found no one, the man walked further into the room and shut the door tight. It seemed as if his whole persona changed in that instant.

"I need help with this kimono. I can't get it right."

"You mean you have another client?" His tone was slow and much more calm, a higher sense of arrogance and I'm-better-than-you saturating the voice.

"Yeah, I have no clue how I missed it, but the Bounty HQ just sent me a carrier telling me about another."

He put the decorative clothing on her, fastening her obi tightly. "What's his name?"

"Hidan, of the Hot Springs."

**Give me more feedback...I think I'm getting abit rusty...**

**Anyway, here it is~! It's been edited. :3**


	3. The Dissapearance of Satoko

Hidan lay on his new bed, pulling at his new hakama.

"Where the hell is she?" he shouted. "I'm tired of waiting for her."

"Would you can it!" whispered Kakuzu from bellow a trap door.

Hidan scratched his stomach, "I'm just sayin', it's gettin' kinda boring around here...And, are you sure you should be hiding in the floor, Kakuzu?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you remeber the plan?"

"...Uh..."

There was a heavy sigh. "Look at your hand, Hidan.."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, ofcourse I remember, asshole!"

His eye twitched, "Will you read what I wrote on your hand back to me?"

"..."

"Hidan?"

"...Erm, I can't..."

"You can't? Why the hell not?"

" 'Cause..."

" _'Cause...?"_

Hidan sniffed and looked away. "I can't read..."

And never in all of his years could Hidan recall Kakuzu laughing so hard.

"What the hell is so damn funny, huh?"

"Jeez, I knew you were dim, but I didn't know how dim!"

"Asshole! Screw you too, Stitches!" he spat.

Kakuzu stopped. "At least I know how to spell my name, prick."

"Oh, why don't you go and eat a dick!"

"Shush! Listen..I think-"

"No you don't."

"...Anyway, I heard someone at the door, so don't screw this up."

* * *

Satoko looked at the door uneasily. "This Hidan better be a damn good bounty..." she muttered, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

'He has such a sweet, velvety voice..' She did as she was told and looked around the dimmly lit room. "Hello?"

"Hello there," he purred, "Why don't you take a seat?'' He patted the spot next to him.

Surprisingly, she blushed. He looked magnificent, like a god and the fact that he didn't even bother to wear a shirt just made her mind wonder more. She sat in front of the man on the bed. "H-Hello, sir."

Hidan smiled down at her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "No need to call me 'sir'. We're all friends here," he leaned his face close, "Just call me your Master."

Her blush darkened. "Y-Yes, Master Hidan."

He smirked. "You even know my name? How flattering."

"Tha...It's part of my job, Master."

'I like the ring to that...' "So, how did you join this prostitution gig?" he asked.

Satoko winced at that word. "It's not a prostitution gig...I don't sleep with anyone..."

He grabbed a handful of her hair. "You kill them and they don't get any? That's not a fair trade."

Her blush faded, glaring up at the impostor. "So you're a bounty hunter?"

Hidan smirked. "No, but he is."

"What do you-" Her question was cut short when Kakuzu put a kunai to her throat.

"Make one move and I'll kill you." he growled.

Her breath was ridged, she was shaking with anger. Oh, how she wished she'd had Dai come along. After all, he _was_ the one to delete the target.

"Can I fuck her now, Kakuzu?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"You son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?" he laughed.

Her eyes narrowed. "You think I'd screw a scumbag like you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You're going to kill me and/or turn me in. There's no way in hell I'd even let you get a peep show!" Satoko spat.

Hidan clicked his tongue. "Awh, don't be like that!" He gave her another kiss. "If you're not willing then I guess I'll just have to take what I deserve by force."

Satoko rolled her eyes. "As Jashin as my witness, I'll kill myself before letting you touch me!"

Kakuzu sighed when she said 'Jashin' and slung her over his shoulder. "Not another one. C'mon, let's go before anyone notices she's gone."

* * *

**R**** and R!**

**More to come soon~~!**


	4. Naruto's Nightmare and Sai's Pain

Sorry it took so long, guys~!

* * *

The forest of Takigakure was filled with screams of defiance.

"H-Hold still, damn you!" yelled Hidan.

"No! Lemme go, you damn pervert! No means no!" she retorted.

Hidan tightened his grip on her hips. "If you don't stand still it'll only make it worse."

Satoko didn't hold back, but tried to slap him away only to have Kakuzu grab the back of her head and make her eyes meet his.

"Calm down, Satoko," he said softly, "Please?"

The girl blushed, her muscles relaxing. "Ah, b-but..."

"Hush," his face inched closer to her, "I know it may not seem like it, but Hidan's very good at it."

"B-But..."

He placed a gentle finger on her lips. "He did it to me once and I loved the outcome. He's very gentle, honest."

Hidan smirked, sliding his hands up and down her sides. "Yeah, baby, I'm real gentle. Real sweet too..."

Satoko bit her lip, enjoying the touch.

He let his lips skid across the neck. "Take it off, Satoko. I promise it won't hurt..."

With a sigh, she reatched up and took down her hair, placing the ribbon that held it up under her sash.

"Mmm, that's a good girl!" he moaned, taking out a kunai and brushing through her locks with his fingers. "It's real soft...Thick too...Wanna touch it?"

She shook her head, the tears already falling. "No, just get it over with..."

He gave her a nod and Kakuzu a look to hold her down.

Kakuzu held the woman's shoulders. "Take a deep breath."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Hidan grabbed the bottom of her dark, waist length hair and cut it just below her neck.

Satoko, feeling the lightness, let out an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Sai looked out the window. "D-Did you hear that?"

Sakura looked up from her bowl of rice. "Hear what?"

"That scream! I..I think it's Satoko."

Kakashi let out a sigh, placing his book down. "Please don't do this, Sai. You're just tired."

Sai shook his head, standing up. "I really heard her. I think she's-"

"Would you sit the hell down?" yelled Dai.  
"She's gone on ahead to the town over, alright? She ain't comin' back," he growled.  
Of course, it was a lie, but he needed the group to shut up so he could concentrate on how to get away with all of this.

'This' being that he was the man who had put a bounty on her. It wasn't a selfish act. At least not to him. No, it was something he had to do.  
As it turns out, her original owner was still out there and when he realized his pawn was making money for another man, he was furious and began a rampage to get her back.  
At any costs.  
So, when Dai got wind of this, and how much money he would pay if someone gave her to him directly, he conjured up a scheme: Dai would turn her in, get the money, and buy her back.  
A fool proof plan, right?  
Only if Hidan and Kakuzu wouldn't kill her first.

But, what should he do? Tell Sai, whom cared deeply for her, that she sent her out so he could become rich?

Or, lie and hope that, when Satoko came back with him from the man's grip and back to them, she would be safe?

Hope was something he needed to work on, so he kept his mouth shut.

Sai shook his head. "No, I heard her, honest!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You haven't slept for three days strait."

Soon, he found himself being looked at.

"You don't look to hot yourself, Naru-chan," said Dai.

"Sai kept me up..."  
It was true, he even had the bags under his eyes to prove it.

"I did? How? Did it kill you not knowing how big my penis is to yours?"

The blonde shot him a glare. "You know why, you scumbag!"  
Naruto was forced to share a room with Sai because Sai refused to sleep in Satoko's room without Satoko.

So, on night one, he awoke to a bad dream, only to be met with Sai's wide eyes staring down at him.

On night two, he awoke from one of 'those' dreams, and proceeded to go out to take care of it. Though, he couldn't, because Sai needed someone to talk to and let's just say after two days in 'that' condition, he hurts. Badly.

On night three, Naruto had, somehow, let Sai sleep with him in the same bed. Sai didn't feel any emotions, so what was the harm?  
Poor, Naruto was awoken to a warm, slimy feeling on his ear while the rest of his body felt two times warmer.  
Sai awoke moments later and noticed he was spooning his bed buddy.  
...And thus, the explanation of how Sai got a bruise on his cheek, stomach, and neck. A violent one, that Naruto is...

Sai let out a sigh. "Naruto, I've told you a hundred times that I'm sorry. You should get over it."

Naruto growled and turned to him, ready to punch him again. But, the leaf-nin stopped himself when he saw how dead Sai had looked.

Sure, Sai's eyes always looked dead and emotionless, but something had changed. He looked as if he was empty. Hurt.

_**Alone.**_

So, instead of killing his fellow teammate, he patted the other's back.  
"We'll see her soon, Sai. I promise, okay?" he whispered, forcing a soft smile.

* * *

End.

R&R, folks~!


	5. A Week Later

Hm...

Here ya go~!

* * *

"I'm tired!" she whined.

Kakuzu sighed. "You haven't even been walking, Satoko..."

The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "How the hell do you know that?"

He looked over his shoulder and steadied the child he had slung over his shoulder. A.K.A, Satoko.  
"Oh, I just have a feeling," he said dryly.

Hidan found himself smiling. This is the way it had been for the past week or so; Satoko would complain about her feet hurting, so someone would have to carry her. When she began to complain for no reason, it was just a signal that she needed rest.  
''Brat," he mumbled.

"Hi-chan," she grumbled, "Carry me!"

"Fuck that! You wouldn't shut the fuck up when I dropped your ass on the ground. Why should I set myself up for that shit again?"

"Would you stop talking like that, Hidan?" she pouted, "It's so annoying sometimes..."

He smirked. "If it so fucking annoying, I can cut of your ears."

"Hidan, you know that having ears or not doesn't effect whether you can hear or not, right?" asked Kakuzu.

For a moment, he was quiet.  
"Hey, why don't we rest somewhere. The sun's setting..."  
Hey, changing the subject worked before. Why not try it again?

Satoko giggled. "You're such a dumbass, Hi-chan."

* * *

She looked around the room, sighing happily.  
Everything looked so comfertable; the small table in the middle of the room, the soft bed in the corner, even the god forsaken picture of a naked woman hovering above it looked so comfertable.

But, why did Kakuzu splurg on her room?

Sadly, it was a question even he didn't know, but he was still happy to see her happy.

The child plopped down onto the bed, taking in the smell of roses and latex.  
A knock at the door took her from her relaxation.  
"Come in."

He walked in and sat down beside her and cleared his throat.

She looked up and smiled, ignoring how much the bed sank.  
"Hiya, Kaku. What do you want?"

"I need you to close your eyes, Satoko."

She blinked and sat up.  
"Excuse me..?"

He looked so sad.  
"I need you to close your eyes and hold out you hands," he said shakily.

She did as she was told, hoping she wouldn't have to get tied up again.  
'W-What is he going to do?' she thought feverishly.

Then she heard a _zip _and went into 'freak-out mode'.

"I-I don't think I need my hands out for this, Kakuzu..."

He rolled his eyes.  
"Open."

She did and smiled.  
"Aw," she chirpped, "You're just giving me some money!"

...  
"What the hell did you think I was doing?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing!" she squeeked.

The man got onto one knee and placed the money in her hands. "There's a festival going on. I want you to have some fun..."

"W..What?"

"Can you just take the damn money and go outside?" he snapped.  
Giving away money was killing him.

Satoko smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Kakuzu."

And out she went.

"Tch."

The man was stunned. Did he actually give away money? Did she realy just hug him?  
Did Hidan see the whole thing?

"Candy ass."

Yep. Now the tall man wouldn't be able to shut his partner up for atleast a year.  
"Spell it," he hissed, staring at his partner.

"K-a-k-u-z-u."

Kakuzu glared and walked past him. "Smartass."

* * *

The child rubbed her bulging stomach.

For an hour or so she had been running around and eating up all the food she could stomach, and Jashin did she regret it.

She stopped infront of a shop.  
'Is..Is that me..?' she wondered, looking at her reflection.

Her hair was to her neck, frizzy and curled lightly. She looked more like a kitten with her big eyes and childish hair.

Then she looked to her stomach and laughed, almost dropping her cotton candy.  
"I look pregnant!" she howled.

"I like my women alittle big. It gives me something go grab," purred a velvety voice.

Satoko blinked and turned around, only to be met with a set of boobs bigger than her head. "A..Ah..Hello?"

The woman leaned down to lock eyes with her.  
"Hey there, pretty lady. Wanna play with me?"

* * *

***cough, cough***

**Hidan: Ha.**

**Satoko: A..Am I gonna get raped by her?**

**Kakuzu: *still crying from having to give away money for free***

**Hidan: Can someone say 'Yuri'?**

**Me: Haha~! Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!**

**Satoko: *slaps me* It isn't funny, jerk off!**

** Anyway~I hope you enjoyed what you read!**


	6. Never Trust A Stanger

**Warning: Contains slight yuri.**

**Contains booze.**

**Contains perverts whom don't know how to take a hint... -_-;**

* * *

Satoko blushed slightly, looking up at the woman's face.  
"P-Play what?"

She leaned down, "A big girl's game, sweetie," she purred, her lips barely brushing against the Satoko's.

Her cheeks turned a dark pink. "B-B-Big girl's game? L-Like what, Miss?"

She felt herself smile more, not caring whether the girl could smell the strong scent of booze or not.  
"Truth or Dare?"

She coughed and held her breath. "Okay."

The woman grabbed her hand and yanked her along as she started towards the bars.

"W-Wait a second!" she protested, "I don't even know your name!"

"Tsuki, baby," she answered, "Tsuki Namikaze."

It didn't take long for her to find a booth, and it took an even shorter amount of time to get a pound of barbeque for her new 'toy'.

* * *

Well, the three ninjas had moved to the next few towns over, and Dai still refused to tell them the truth.

"I think she's with a prince right now," he said to Sakura when she began to question.

"A prince, huh?" she challenged, "From where?"

"From the Hot Springs. Are you jealous?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dai shrugged, consentrating on braiding his hair. "I don't know, maybe nothing," he glanced at her through the mirror, "Maybe everything."  
Being with a prince, that was his new lie. A stupid lie that made his and Sai's stomach turn, but a good lie nonetheless.

Sakura took a few steps further into his room, crossing her arms.  
"Are you saying that I'm jealous 'cause she has a prince?"

The dark haired man had to supress a laugh. "Yeah. Are you?"

She sat beside him, begining to braid a lock of his hair.

He shot her a glance. "I know it's long, but I can braid my own hair."

"You're doing it all wrong," she sighed, "Why are you even braiding it? Aren't you a boy?"

He smirked. _'She didn't answer the question, huh?'_  
"Yes, indeed, I am a boy, why do you ask?"

"Boys don't usually braid."

He grinned, "Girls don't usually have gigantic foreheads."

For a moment she was silent, and to be honest, that scared Dai more than her annoying yelling.

"What?" he said softly, slightly confused.

"If she got married already," she began, her gaze on the ground, "Just tell me."

He looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Just tell me if she's married or not, damnit!" she snapped. "You know as well as I that this is tearing Sai up. It's not fair if he just doesn't know!"

His smile fadded. "Why is he so upset? He's a freak with no emotions," he spat, getting up and dusting himself off.  
"He doesn't give a damn about her, trust me."

Sakura grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard. "What's gotten into you, Dai?"

The man didn't dare try to take his arm away from her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Pinky."

She sighed and let go, watching him walk away.  
Sakura was worried about Satoko too, but only to an extent; Satoko wasn't very nice to her or Naruto for some reason.  
But, she was mostly worried about Sai. She'd never seen him so down before, and it almost scared her.  
"Atleast tell Sai.."

* * *

Satoko stared at the white bottle infront of her, then to the one in Tsuki's hand.  
"I-I don't get it."

The woman sighed and put the bottle up to the girl's lips. "It's a drinking game! You have to take a swallow of it first!"

She frowned, keeping her lips together.  
"I don't think I've heard of this one..."

Tsuki leaned over, pressing it even closer to her. "Open."

Her tone was so forceful, as if she would do anything to get her to drink it, but why?  
Despite her instincts screaming at her not to do it, she did it.  
The liquid burned her thoat like sake should, but there was something else...  
Something powdery and bitter.  
Her eyes widened at the realization of what it was: a mickey.  
_'S-She really is gonna rape me?'_

Tsuki smirked, leering at the other's body.  
"Boss is gonna like you."

Satoko opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but her mind went blank and she passed out on the table.

The large-chested woman picked her up, slung her over her shoulder, and perceded to go to her home-the Red Light District.

* * *

**Kakuzu: Wait..So I gave away my money for no reason...?**

**Hidan: N-No Yuri? Why'd you put the damn warning up?**

**Me: =D To trick pervs like you, silly!**

**Satoko: -still passed out from the mickey- *gurgle, gurgle***


	7. A New Begining

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapters...I really don't mean it. Btw, sorry for the format. FF is being an butt.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hell.  
That's where she was now, right?

Satoko looked out through the bars, cringing at the sight.

Women and lots of them. Some of them she recognized from the streets, others she had seen browsing a few shops.  
And then there was _her _the liar, Tsuki 'Namikaze'.  
"Tch, should've knew you were just a dirty hooker," she hissed at the woman sitting beside her.

The woman shrugged, not caring what she was being called.  
"May be dirty, but at least I got Boss to have you clothed, Sweetie."  
She snaked an arm around the girl's waist and nibbled on her ear.

Satoko pushed at her. "S-Stop it, you pervert!" she screeched.

"Oh my," purred a man, "I know this may sound quite selfish," he reached a hand in to cup Satoko's chin, "But, I think I wish to have a double tonight."

Her attention turned to the man infront of her cage.  
"'Double'? What do you mean by that?"

Tsuki leaned into the girl.  
"We're both getting some, silly!"

The door to the cage opened and the man grabbed the younger of the two by the arm. "Come, I'm not very patient."

"Tsu-Tsuki!" she squeaked, trying to pull away. "What do you mean by 'some'?"

"You'll see, Sweetie," she replied in an excited manor.

* * *

"No, Naruto!" whined Sai, trying to slap away the hands.

The blond ninja grabbed his sleeve-as short as it was- and drug the boy out of his room.  
"Shut your damn mouth," he grumbled, "I'm sick of your moping. You're going out whether you want to or not."

"No!" he shouted childishly. "I don't wanna go out! There's too many people anyway!"

Naruto groaned and threw him out the door. "Would you shut up? You're going to get over her, alright?"

Sai pushed himself up. "I...I don't want to, Naruto," he mumbled, staring at the ground, "I just don't wanna forget her."

He looked at his shattered partner, sighing heavily. "You heard Dai, he already told us she's getting married."  
He heard a 'sniff' and a 'hic'. "Oh come on!" he groaned.

Sai looked out a window. "She made me happy...Do you know how big of a deal that is, Naruto-chan?"

The blond huffed and looked away. "Yeah," he said reluctantly, "I know, I know...She was," he paused, "_Special to all of us._"  
Sadly, she was only kind to Kakashi, Sai and Dai. Sakura didn't understand it, but Satoko had taken the courtesy of telling Naruto why she hated him so much.  
Though, that was another story. Right now, he had to focus on getting Sai back to his regular, asshat-y self.

"What if it was Sakura, Naruto?" he asked, looking at him. "Would you forget her so quickly?"

The boy blinked, not expecting someone to make such a good point. "I guess not..." It was true, he wasn't head-over-heels for her, but she was still a good friend.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't we just go out, Sai? Like friends should..."

Sai looked up at him, astonished. What should he say? 'Listen to your heart, Sai!'  
He smiled, remembering Satoko's voice, and wiped his somewhat damp eyes.  
"I would like that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed abit and walked past him, hands stuffed in his pocket. "Well, c'mon then," he grumbled.

He had to admit, even if Sai was right beside him, he was having fun. They had gone to tons of restaurants with all kinds of exotic foods.  
Boy, did he love it when Sai had money.

* * *

Satoko sat in the corner of the room, scared out of her wits. She had just witnessed exactly what Tsuki had meant by 'getting some', and she didn't really like it.

The man, who told them to call him Rami, sat up abruptly and leered over at the youngest one. "Whatcha doin' over there, baby?" he purred, rubbing his shoulders. "Come, sit closer...I wanna get a real look at you.."

The girl shook her head fast. "N-No!" she mumbled.

Rami's features darkened. "Come here..." he growled.

She felt scared at that moment. "I'm fine right here," she replied.

The man crawled over to her and pulled her under him by her ankle. "No. You. Aren't."

Her natural reflexes kicked in. "Get the hell off of me, you sick bastard!" she screamed, slamming her fist into his face.

He fell back, clutching his nose. "Y...You just.."

Satoko stood up, glaring daggers at him. "Don't put words in my mouth," she hissed, "Or you'll just get a knuckle sandwich."

Tsuki, as if nothing happened, rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hm? What's going on here?" she whined. Her gaze traveled to Satoko, and the perverted woman couldn't help but smile. Her kimono was dangling off of her shoulders, just threatening for someone to go and pull them down.  
She would've done it too, if it weren't for her newest client screeching like a little school girl.

"How dare you whores lay a hand on me?" he spat, struggling to stand up.

The woman slowly put two and two together and her face went pale. "S-Sir!" she shouted, rushing over to him. "Sir, are you alright?"

Satoko scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lucky I didn't just kill you..."

Rami, shaking with rage that he'd just gotten told by a girl, shot her a glance.  
And, in the next few moments, he would utter a word that would bring her fear for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Oh noez! What's da word?**

**R&R.**


	8. Confession

"Refund," shouted Rami, anger filling his eyes. "Get me a goddamned refund!" Tsuki rushed over to the injured man and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.  
"Sir," she began, her voice shakey with fear, "Please, don't do this. She's just a kid; you know she won't be able to take Boss' punishments!" Rami slapped the woman's hand away and pushed her on the ground behind him.

"You discusting pile of trash," he hissed, "I'll make sure that he gets the both of you! I'll make sure she's the most fucked up kid on the block!" When the woman tried to prop herself on her elbows, he pushed her harder. When she tried to open her mouth to protest, he slapped her and spat in her face. "I'll make sure to it that your face won't be recogniz-"

"Excuse me," purred a green-eyed blond, "Did I just hear 'refund'?"

Satoko looked over at the lean figure that lingered in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as he came closer. Who was this man? Why had he suddenly appeared from a simple word?

His eyes locked with the younger of the trio, a sweet smile on his face. "Hey there," he nodded, "I'm Jin, your boss." With that, he held his hand out to hers. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Miss Satoko." Despite the fact that he was an obviously shady character, the girl held her hand out for the man and gave him a nod as if to say 'hello'. With an even warmer smile than before, Jin brought the hand do his lips and gave her a kiss. Seconds later, he emited a low moan. "Better yet, forgive me for not breaking you in myself!" he chuckled, "You smell so sweet. I'm sure it would've been the best pleasure in the world!"

"_Pardon_," hissed Remi, "But I have a more pressing matter I want resolved." Jin glanced over at the complainer with his usual goofy grin.

"Aa, Remi, my man! I do apologize," purred the himo as he gazed back at the blushing Satoko, "I just get carried away when I'm with an angel, you know?" He gave the girls' hand one last peck before returning his attention to the other male. "What can I help you with?"

"I want a refund," he said gruffly, "That dumb bitch is nothing but trouble. She's a worthless little fucker; she's a waste of my time and hard earned money." Remi glared at said female, his nose crimpling in disgust. "You might as well do away with her."

"You sick fuck!" she spat, "Who the hell are you calling worthless?"

"Stop it," Tsuki said sternly, her voice filled with fear. "J-Just can it for now, alright?" She had long since scooted away from the man and made her way to the door. Satoko, shocked to see her with so much fear, tilted her head in confusion.

"Tsuki, what's wrong..?" The woman shook her head and beckoned her over.

"Hush, Satoko," she said softly, "Come one. Let's let them talk in peace, okay?" With great reluctance, she did as she was asked. All the while, she never noticed the intense glare Jin was giving her on her way out.

* * *

"Kakashi," called Sai as he held the cup of tea tighter, "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his book to focus on the distrought teen sitting across from him. "What's wrong?" Naruto and Sai had gone out together, they even had a great time. That is, until Sai ran out of money for food. That's when things began to get too depressing for Naruto; for one, Sai constantly talked about Satoko and all the things he missed about her. Secondly, the blond couldn't take the other's tears too well. So, he had called in Kakashi to take his place. Hey, a grown man knew more about love-sickness, right? Even if he didn't, Naruto knew that Kakashi could stand Sai much more than anyone else.

Sai shifted in his seat, looking off to the television by the bar. "I've been thinking alot about her," he said softly, "And I think I.." The boy shook his head. "Never mind." Even if one couldn't see it, Kakashi was grinning under his mask.

"Aa, I understand." He placed the book down. "You think you love her, Sai?" The man, with his elbow propped on the table, leaned his head on his palm. "Is that it?" Sheepishly, the pale boy nodded. Despite how much he wanted to, Kakashi didn't chuckle or laugh at the boy. Instead, he took a deep breath and decided to go about it as if the younger was an adult. "How long have you thought this, Sai?"

With another uncomfortable shift, the young man rubbed the back of his head. "About a week or two since we've started this whole mission," he chuckled.

"Why do you think you love her?"

"Why not? She's smart, she's witty, she's beautiful.. Kakashi, she's like me, only likable." Sai felt himself smile as he thought about her. "I know you don't think I have anything towards her, but I do. Hell, I'd do anything to see her smile," he continued. His gaze moved back to the thirty-something year old, a serious expression covering his face. "I'd give up being an artist if it meant that she'd come back and be with me forever, Kakashi. And I'm not just pulling that out of my ass."

* * *

**End.**  
**Forgive me for taking so long on this. I just felt so 'brain dead' for this-and every other-story. I do hope you enjoy it. :3**


	9. Burden

"No way!"

"A-Are you sure it's not a joke?"

"Yeah, Tsuki, you're Remi's favorite. What went wrong? What made him throw you out?"

The shaking woman sat silently at the table as more and more of her conserned friends gathered around. Her tears of fear and frustration had long since died out, but the evidence remained in the form of black streaks of her spoiled make-up that shown on her perfectly porcelin skin. The female sniffed and rubbed a silky sleeve to her eyes to stop any oncoming dampness. "It's not a joke," choked the woman, "He threw me out like a dog and I didn't do a damn thing." In the corner of her eye, she could easily see Satoko flinch from the venom in her voice.

Some time had passed since Remi had voiced his distain, so much so that dinner time had rolled around. Instead of working through a meal Tsuki decided to get some fuel, listen to some gossip, hear about another friend's problems-anything to get her mind off of the embarrassing event. Seeing as she didn't know anyone else, Satoko followed her as silently as possible as not to upset the sniffling woman any more. She even planned on sitting at the same table with her, however the twenty or so women that bombarded her only companion with comfort made her shy away and take a seat by herself at the corner. Part of it was from the guilt of knowing it was her fault while the other was from fear of not fitting in at all on account of her being the youngest-who wants to talk to a baby?-and she knew she couldn't take upsetting someone else that night simply because she was being herself.

The dining room was actually quite nice and roomy. The tables were low and the cusions were soft. The walls were painted yellow with blue flower designs. It was nice for the most part, made much better at the fact that the intracate brush strokes gave her something to focus on as she quietly munched on her yellowtail and white rice. Every so often, Satoko would listen in on the conversation that was held a few feet away. She didn't rightly know why, seeing as it only made her feel more guilty-she didn't know why she even felt that at the moment-and more cowardly.

"Hush, Tsu," said a soft-toned Naomi as the auburn foliced friend patted her back, "I'm sure it'll all work out." The elder of the two slipped a slender diget under the other's chin and lifted her face. "Now, tell us what happened?"

Her hard glare melted almost instantly as their eyes met. "It was.." For a moment, her eyes drifed back to the tiny girl in the corner that was eating by herself. Satoko was a timid little thing, and she knew that the young female already felt like an out-of-place freak of a woman; if she were to just vent her anger to all of her friends, and if she were to survive the punishments that were being set up for her, then the little actress/assasin would be beaten by the ruthless women at every chance they could get-despite her haughtiness, she was well-liked by the women there. It was then that she rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I wasn't on my a-game," lied Tsuki, "I was forcing every sigh of ecstasy and he knew it." Again, Tsuke saw her young friend shift, but this time it was from guilt. 'Oh well', she thought bitterly, 'I guess I can't please you.'

"Is that all?" Naomi, unlike most of the women, was a smart cookie. She knew when someone was lying-it also helped that the walls were thin and she was one room over-especially when it was such a close friend like Tsuki.

"Yeah," she huffed, "That's all." With that, the woman gently pushed away her friend's hand and gave her a re-assuring smile. Well, to the girls that didn't know her as well it was a reassuring smile, but to Naomi, it was a smile that told her to drop the subject.

She did as she was silently asked just as the other women were moving back to their own tables to eat their dinner. Surprising as it was, the whorehouse that the blond man had started up was much more classy than the others. They were given somewhere to sleep besides the cages, warm food to eat, as well as clean clothes that fit. That is, if one were to stay a good girl and keep her customers happy; those that were stubburn and ungrateful to their new master's hospitality were faced with a horrible array of torture, those that didn't break and become his fully would be found dead and hardly recognizable.

"Whatever," she said in a hushed tone, "I just hope that that spoiled brat takes just about all of the pain. She really needs to learn her place." Tsuki just shrugged. On one hand, the woman didn't want to be too hard on a newbie like Satoko-afterall, it WAS her own fault for stealing the dark-skinned child away-but she was still upset over the fact that she'd recieve a punishment.

"Maybe he'll see her as the burden she is," continued Naomi, "and just throw her out, huh?" Tsuki smiled, she thought it was a joke the elder woman had said to calm her down, and let out a short-lived laugh. "I couldn't be so lucky!"

Satoko grimaced and stared down at her lap, hoping that the hair that was now covering her face would hide all of her tears. She didn't find the humor in such cruel words. Instead, she became harder on herself.  
"You're a burden," she hissed softly. "A stupid, worthless burden." She had gotten them both into trouble, how could she think any different?

* * *

His stare kept itself on the child. "I understand," he said slowly. "Even if she had already found someone without Dai's help, you'd want us to still look for her?"

With a sigh he looked to his lap. The thought that another man had made her his sickened him greatly. It wouldn't stop his feelings, nor would he up and discontinue talking with her. If he had less morals then he'd even contemplait on ignoring whatever marital status she owned and try to.. _'No,'_ he thought, _'I couldn't do that no matter how nice the thought is.'_ Suddenly he realized that he hadn't answered the man's question. He looked back up at Kakashi, a small smile on his face. It started out slow but the other was sure that he saw a nod. "Yes," he said softly to reassure. "If she had started a family by the time we find her, I wouldn't care. I just want to know that she's in good health."

"Alright," was his response. He waited for the youth to look up at him once more before going on. "Even if Dai calls this all off, I'll still help you find her. I can't promise you that I could be able to look under ever bush, but I'll look out for information. Is that alright?" THe smile on Sai's face said more than enough. "Good. How about we be getting back?" Sai shook his head to the request and slipped out of his seat as the elder did.

"I think I'm going to stay out for a little longer to clear my head," he explained. The Copy-Cat Ninja didn't complain and left the artist alone. As soon as the man was out of sight, Sai moved out of the building. He didn't rightly know what he was going to do so late at night but it was going to involve walking for hours on end.

* * *

**A/N :: Oh. Ma. Gawsh. I'm so sorry for taking so long. ; A; Please enjoy it still.**


End file.
